Making New Friends
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Marcie and Heather are nervous to make new camp friends...
1. School's out

**Making New Friends**

 **Fanfiction, Rose, Jules and Madelyn by LivingOnLaughs**

 **Peanuts characters by Charles M Schulz**

" **SHOOL'S OUT!" the classroom cheered; well everyone except Heather Georgia Wold and Marcie Rebecca Carlin, who were both disappointed that they'd have to wait three months before school's back in session. The two girls sighed in defeat as the dragged themselves out of the classroom and onto the playground.**

" **This is terrible." Heather stated to the bespectacled girl, who nodded her head in agreement. "Tell me 'bout it, Heather." Marcie explained before sighing again.**

 **Suddenly, a blonde haired girl ran towards the two girls. "I'm Jules." She explained, smiling as she showed off her braces to the two girls. "Hi." Heather replied before introducing herself to Jules. "Nice to meet ya, Heather! I'm so excited that school's out because I LOVE SUMMA CAMP!" the blonde haired, braces-wearing girl shrieked before running off again.**

" **Heather, I'm nervous about going to summer camp." The bespectacled girl nervously whispered in the redhead's ear. Heather smiled before whispering back in her friends pierced ear, "I'm a little nervous myself."**

 **The two girls looked at each other before Heather called out, "RACE YOU TO THE SWING SET!" "You're on, Heather!" the bespectacled girl hollered before running after her, only to trip on her own two feet. "** _ **On second thought, I'll walk to the swing set.**_ **" She told herself as she got up off the hot concrete sidewalk.**

 **(A/N: And that's the end of chapter 1. What did you think?)**


	2. A new adventure

" **Hi Heather, are you going to summer camp this year?" Lucy asked once she spotted the Little Red Haired Girl a couple days later. "Yeah, Luce. I'll be going to… summer camp." Heather explained before feeling a bit nervous, considering that it'd be her first year at summer camp (she just wouldn't tell Lucy). "Great!" Lucy cheered as she pulled the redhead in a hug.**

 *****Meanwhile*****

" **Charles, we have to talk!" the bespectacled girl called out as Charlie Brown was (struggling to) fly his new kite as it kept getting caught in the trees. Charlie stop kite flying his kite, long enough to talk to his shy friend in the opaque spectacles. "What's the matter, Marce?" Charlie asked in curiosity. "Well Charles, Heather and I are going to summer camp this year." The seven-year-old girl explained, causing Charlie to look at her in shock as he remembered what she said LAST year**

 *****Flashback*****

 _ **The gang got off the bus as they were back in Birchwood, all eight kids were either dizzy, tired or feeling nauseous from the bus ride (Or motorcycle ride in Charlie Brown's case). "Wow Chuck. I can't believe that we almost won the river raft race." A very tired Peppermint Patty proclaimed with a yawn. "Well, I'm just glad that Woodstock won the race by riding on a raft and used a leaf for a sail." Linus added before noticing Sally exclaim, "Isn't he the cutest thing?" in her normal lovey-dovey, five-year-old voice; causing Linus to blush. "Well NEXT year, I'll be staying at home, guys! I hate summer camp just as much as I hated selling baseball tickets for a stomach-ache charity!" Marcie shouted, causing Charlie Brown to quietly say, "Well, I'll be going to camp for sure next year. Besides, it's a great way to make friends- if you exclude my cabin mate last year."**_

 *****End of flashback*****

" **That was a year ago, Charles, besides; I hear that they have a good reading program this year." Marcie explained, causing the lovable looser to roll his hazelnut eyes and proclaim, "Good grief."**


	3. The Bus Ride

**It was 6:30 in the morning as Heather's alarm went off. Usually, the redhead would slam on the snooze button, but she had to get up immediately, as the camp bus was coming in an hour. Heather yawned a little as she crawled out of bed and into a pair of slippers. "First things first, a nice cold shower…" the Little Red Haired Girl told herself.**

 *****Meanwhile*****

 **Across the street, the sound of birds chirping awoke a sleepy girl. She sat up and checked the time on her alarm clock. "6:30 and already it looks like a good day." She told herself as she struggled to find her glasses, which fell off the nightstand during the night.**

 *****An hour later*****

 **The bus for Camp Kamp pulled into the bus stop as a group of kids quickly stampeded on. As they all were trying to save seats for their friends, fend off unrequited love from their lovers, waving goodbye to their friends and family and preparing a couple road songs. "C'mon, Red." A freckle faced tomboy exclaimed as she (literally) dragged the bespectacled girl to their seats. "Okay." Heather replied quietly as she found a spot next to an alone Charlie Brown. "Charlie, is that your dog driving the bus?" Heather suddenly asked out of the blue, causing the lovable looser to ponder why he couldn't have a normal dog like everyone else.**

 *****Later*****

 **The bus jolted to a stop, causing both Heather and Charlie Brown to fly into the aisle as they got trampled by Lucy, Patty Swanson, Frieda and Violet. "Ouch." The two kids complained in unison before noticing a hand reach out to help them up. "Well?" the girl asked. "Thanks a lot, Marce." Charlie explained as he got off the bus. "I agree. Thanks a lot." Heather added as they both walked off the bus and wondered around the camp. "This place is larger than I remember, and I've been coming here for three years now." The bespectacled girl commented before the two girls got trampled over by a very excited Peppermint Patty.**

" **It's going to be a long two weeks." Heather stated as she got up of the ground, dusting off her legs and revealing two new scrapes on her knees. "The dispensary tent is around the corner, Heather. I'll go with you." The bespectacled girl explained as she smiled at her red-haired friend, wondering what other adventures lay in store for them.**


End file.
